


Императоры не кричат

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках текстового флэшмоба для  Midnight Wind: Грегор Форбарра "персонаж, который видит вашего в кошмаре, или наоборот"<br/>+ капитан Негри. Таймлайн - примерно "Игры форов"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Императоры не кричат

"Ваше величество! Замолчите! Не кричите, нельзя кричать! Не кричите!" - громко хрипит страшный человек и поворачивает к Грегору наполовину сожженное лицо. - "Нельзя кричать!"

"Я же молчу, капитан Негри, я молчу!" - хочет ответить император Барраяра, но не может. Горло сжалось и не позволяет выйти ни единому звуку. Пахнет паленым волосом и почему-то жареными цыплятами. Сидение под императором сотрясается каждую секунду, подбитый флайер рыскает и ныряет так, что желудок подкатывает к горлу. "Не кричите, ваше величество! Терпите, мы скоро прилетим!" - страшный человек наконец отворачивается, но его лицо стоит у императора перед глазами. Грегору хочется закрыть глаза, но почему-то не получается, никогда не получается, флайер внезапно дает резкий крен и начинает падать, ремни безопасности врезаются в тело, в сжатое горло, перекрывая доступ воздуху, страшный человек полузадушенно хрипит, но даже в этом хрипе Грегор слышит все те же слова, земля с бешеной скоростью несется навстречу и наконец удар...

Император Барраяра просыпается, держась за грудь. Она немного ноет, словно ремни из сна в самом деле впивались в нее, и в горле пересохло. Просто плохой сон. Не первый раз, не последний. "Я не кричу, капитан Негри, - беззвучно шепчет Грегор, глядя в потолок. - Императоры не кричат."


End file.
